lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:LOSTPT-BurtGC/2008
Ar ui os de ru o C ti i 2007 - - 2009 Mensagens salvas na minha página de discussão entre os dias 01 de Janeiro de 2008 e 31 de Dezembro de 2008. ---- Barra de Idiomas Brunão, queria te pedir um favor...as outras LP's ficam mudando os nomes de personagens e episódios sempre..então..n tem porque ficr ocupando essas páginas com a barra de idiomas...você poderia tirar daquelas q vc colocou? Muito obrigado, -- 09h08min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) :Se não for pedir demais..dos pers e ep. -- 09h16min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Promo É legal sim...mas vamos deixar o promo original...é melhor. -- 07h51min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Ferimentos Oi Bruno..andei dando uma olhada na página dos ferimentos...eh realmente legal...maaaas...se os ferimentos tem esse estilo de página...todos os outros temas tb deveriam ter...e como isso é inviável...entendeu neh? xD, -- :*Olha Bruno, não da pra fazer isso. Fica uma coisa estranha....o pessoal n vai saber mexer...eh realmente desnecessário....enfim, espero q compreenda. -- 17h03min de 10 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Re:AVISO Então Bruno, não tem como prever né. Caso realmente fique muito grande vai dar problema acredito eu. Mas nao tem como prever. Vamos esperar pra ver. -- 19h37min de 3 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Significado Ok Bruno, pode colocar na nav Lost também, mas acho que não precisa colocar na página de cada episódios não. Coloca na página da temporada. Lá em baixo com links externos. É melhor. Quanto aos ainda não feitos da uma olhada nessa página aqui: http://en.lostpedia.com/wiki/Episode_title_meanings -- 07h48min de 11 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Oceanic 6 Ficou legal mas não da pra por isso em todas as páginas onde se usa essa pred. Ficou grande de mais pra isso...então é melhor deixar aquela normal mesmo. Da pra por essa que tu fez na pagina dos oceanic 6. -- 09h24min de 21 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Eventos Burt, eu tava vendo a pagina da história do jack na en, entaum eu pensei, não é melhor criar todas aquelas pagina (incendios, batalhas, etc) e depois criar uma Predefinição? enqunto isso deixar a dos pers, como Jack na Contar até 5 e Sayid em Incidente de Basra é isso abrç 20h27m de 9 de junho de 2008 Concurso E ai Bruno tudo bom? =P parabens por ter ganho o concurso com o C5x01, agora diminuiu a concorrencia aushauihsuiahsiuhaisuha, entaum...pasei pra flr pra vc por na sua pagina de usuario essa Nav: http://pt.lostpedia.com/wiki/Predefinição:Nav-CE5T falow abrç 14h25m de 16 de julho de 2008 : Ah! e eskeci de perguntar: afinal qm estah do lado de qm? Locke e Richard? Harper e Juliet? mas tmb tem a possibilidade dels estarem mentindo neh =P 13h43m de 17 de julho de 2008 ::Como eu consigo eskecer toda hora de alguma csa? Tmb is perguntr cm vc passou pro Acrobat? valew abrç 15h31m de 17 de Julho de 2008 *MEDO* lembra q eu falei de um terremoto? o.O flow abrç 15h30m de 24 de julho de 2008 :eh... eu costumo causar medo nas pessoas ¬¬' ashuiahisuhaiushiuahsiu abrç 16h35m de 24 de julho de 2008 CASAIS Eae bruno? eu vi q vc fz umas imagens pra casais, soh que uma ta errada, a da colleen. Pq o nome do Pickett eh Danny nao Daniel, e nao tem nenhuma confirmação do contrario soh isso flow abrç 17h19m de 6 de Agosto de 2008 :Bruno, boa ideia sua pagina, e soh addendo mais uns casais p/ colokr nakela pagina, [[Ben|'Ben']] e [[Juliet|Ju'liet']], Harper e Goodwin, Sun e Michael e depois eu coloco mais se eu lembrar 20h20m de 7 de agosto de 2008 ::Brunno, pqw vc jah nao faz a pagina? ai colok no final e ai todo mnd jah vai ajudnd a continuar =P abrç 13h51m de 8 de Agosto de 2008 cronologia entaum bruno, eu jah tinha colocad da 1ª vez dakele jto soh q eu tava tntnd fzr um jto de deixar a imagem maior se vc souber avisa aae abrç 21h25m de 13 de Agosto de 2008 noça, vlew bruno, era exatamente oq eu queria =P abrç 19h25m de 14 de Agosto de 2008 Concurso E aí Bruno, Onde está o download do terceiro Episódio? RobertoLost Parabéns Parabéns Bruno, você foi promovido a administrador. Devido a suas vastas contribuições para a Lostpedia, decidimos colocá-lo como administrador. Claro que isso não indica que você pode sair criando qualquer página e mexendo em qualquer coisa sem antes ter recebido autorização, ok? Ninguém é mais do que ninguém apenas por ser um administrador, mas isso te dá algumas regalias a mais, mas tudo com muito cuidado. Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. Novamente, Parabéns. -- 16h41min de 17 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) The Project E ae bruno das 12 q vc mnd eu escolhi * O Cameraman * Lara * Ruckus Guy * DHARMAWANTSYOU.COM * Comic-Con * D I R P e tem mais duas: O Pierre tem q arrumar a biografia na ordem dos vídeos (isso eu faço) e se vc puder, faz uma pagina pro bebê (no vídeo) abrç 19h de 20 de Agosto de 2008 pq? Pq vc apagou a ediçãoa do Terry aquilo lá tava certo!!?!?!?!?!?!MITTELWERK 09h39min de 7 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) abrç Categorizar Imagens Muito boa a sua iniciativa Bruno. Boa mesmo. Já precisávamos disso a tempos. Legal mesmo, parabéns. Vamos começar a categorizar, demora, pois temos muitas imagens. Mas ao mesmo tempo podemos deletar várias imagens que nãosão usadas também. Parabéns. -- 11h22min de 22 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) :Só uma coisa, não terá de episódios também? Na americana tem né? ou não? E tem que cuidar desse locais, porque tudo é local, então deveria ser mais explicado. Só quando aparecer fora da ilha, ou só o local sem personagem. -- 11h53min de 22 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) ::Tem que cuidar muito mesmo. Dá pra ver quando é promocional de ep. e quando é screenshot. Screenshot é mais feio, sem cor. Promocional é vivo. E quanto a flashbakc tem que cuidar. Fotos de ep. como e são flashbacks. -- 11h50min de 23 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) :::Outra coisa. Eu estou indo de personagem principal por principal em ordem alfabética. To terminando Charlie. Já fiz Boone, Ana Lucia e Ben e Jack também. Daí vou começar ep. por ep. Ok? deixa isso pra mim. Abraços. -- ::::Mais uma coisa...hehehe...tripulantes do cargueiro...não deve se referir a charlotte, miles, frank, daniel...porque eles tem cateogria propria..e sim a minkowski, regina, gault, keamy..e tals..a mesma coisa dos outros...não é toda imagem q tenha juliet e ben q tem q ser dos outros..mas sim quando n tem categoriua propria..se tem q especificar na pagina pro pessoal entender. -- 12h12min de 23 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) VAleu Valeu por me addd no msn!!! Pablo daniel de oxo 12h53min de 1 de Novembro de 2008 (PDT) Madison Olha na LP-ITÀLIA e LP-EN o Madison não é mais o Vincent eles trocaram de cachorro, pode ir ver não é mais esse... Feliz aniversário Que JACOB lhe abençõe... Parabéns... Pablo daniel de oxo 10h52min de 21 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Aviso aos Admins sobre atualização Só lembrando que agora que temos 3 admins em potencial trabalhando aqui: Catini, Yan e Lucas, estou avisando que essa página: 5ª Temporada, assim como a página de cada episódio quando sair o press release com produtor, escritor e artistas convidados (dai eu crio a página) fica pelos meus cuidados. Depois do episódio ir ao ar, claro que vocês podem trabalhar na tradução da sinopse e fotos e tudo mais, mas apenas o press release e criação de páginas eu faço. Como burocrata aqui, apenas peço essas duas páginas. Gostei do Lucas ter criado a página do ator Marc Menard, porque já é certeza, mas quando não for certeza que o ator está escalado, não coloquem ok? -- 03h40min de 25 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Férias Então, admins. O negócio é o seguinte. Voltarei para minha cidade no dia 14 e talvez lá ficarei sem internet. Lembrando que o ep 10 é para o dia 15. Façam tudo, escolham, arrumem as páginas, tudo direitinho. Avisem dai, na comunidade e aqui mesmo, que os ep 11 e 12 serão o final da temporada. O mesmo título para os dois, apenas parte I e parte II, centrado em apenas UM personagem CADA PARTE (não pode ser o mesmo nas duas partes). Tem que ter mais de 20 páginas no total os dois episódios juntos. E os desafios são o seguinte: Os Oceanic 6 + Walt + Desmond + Ben devem voltar a ilha; a cena final, assim como de todas as temporadas deve ser SUPER FORTE e com uma reviravolta importante e o resto é ter criatividade mesmo e seguir todas as regras. Esse último episódio é para o dia 31 de Dezembro, mas como ninguém é de ferro e todos temos que aproveitar o ano novo, vocês podem arrumar todas as páginas e divulgar tudo alí pelo dia 4 de Janeiro, ok? Talvez eu consiga dar uma ajudada também. IMPORTANTE: levem esses avisos a sério e vamos arrumar tudo, afinal, dia 21 estamos todos aqui para começar a atualizar tudo da 5ª temporada. Boas festas e bom trabalho. -- 12h36min de 8 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST)